3 Is a Crowd
by wibblie27
Summary: Rod kicks Nicky out again, due to having Ricky now, but soon let's him come live with him again after breaking up with Ricky, and getting a girlfriend. Rod X Nicky
1. Chapter 1

'Twas a bright sunny winter's day on Avenue Q. Nicky the hobo, was out on the street after once again being kicked out of the apartment he and Rod had once shared. Rod decided that Ricky had taken Nicky's place, so now Nicky's half belonged to Ricky. But either way, he was once again a hobo on the street of Avenue Q.

"Rod! Rod! Rod!" Nicky desperately called to Rod (obviously)

"What do you want now Nicky?"

"Food, shelter, money…"

"Well you have fun with that"

"So you're just gonna leave me here out on the street?"

"for now, anyways me and Ricky have to go do some Christmas shopping."

"Fine then…I guess I'll DIE out here"

"Stop being so dramatic Nicholas, your such a pessimist"

"I'm not a pessimist! I'm a freaking hobo!"

"And I realize that, but you're just going to have to go find some where's else. Even if it's only for now."

"Sigh. I guess I'll go find some where's else…"

"That's the spirit Nicky! Now have fun!"

"Oh I'll try….."

"Good-bye Nicky…oh and here's a dollar go buy yourself some food."

"Gee, thanks! Bye Rod! Bye Ricky!"

And off went Nicky to go find food and some where's else to stay….

He soon found himself at the apartments talking to Gary Coleman.

"Well, you see I have a dollar, and I think that I could pay the rest of it off…"

"No. Your gonna have to find some other way to pay if you wanna stay here"

"Well, I mean I could work for you…."

"We're not hiring…no go and find yourself some way to make money. Then we'll talk."

"But, but, but…."

"yes, you are…now get outta my face."

"but I -"

"NOW!"

And off walked sad little Nicky, still looking for a place to go.

~*~

About a week later, Nicky was still on the streets, with only 1 week left until Christmas. He was hoping to get money for Christmas so that way he could go and get some where's to live.

He was sitting there dreaming about it when he heard someone call his name. He hadn't realized he was asleep.

"Nicky! Hey Nicky! Wake-up!"

"Oh, hey Rod, buddy, what're you up to?"

"Oh, not to much just getting some last minute Christmas shopping done. What about you? You looked like you were in the middle of some fantasy."

"Oh trust me I was."

"About…….?"

"Oh, just being able to have a home for Christmas."

"Well, that's why I'm here actually. You see me and Ricky broke-up after getting into a huge fight so now I'm here to ask you if you would like to come back and live with me again!"

"Really? You mean it? I would love that! Thank you Rod!"

"No problem, Nicholas, and since we're roommates, I have to tell you something"

This made Nicky nervous.

"Umm… what is it Rod?"

"well, after thinking it over, I've become bisexual!"

"Well that's great Rod! But why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I have a date tonight! With a girl!"

"Wow, well that's shocking, what's her name?"

"Her name is Mariah. She lives in Canada."

"Oh. No not this again."

"No really! She is coming to my apartment before the date tonight. You can meet her if you want."

"Well, I would love that!"

"Good, then, but Nicholas, please promise me that you will look good for the occasion."

"Sure! No problem buddy! And thanks again for letting me move back in with you! I really appreciate it!"

"You're quite welcome. Now be clean and ready for 9:00 tonight. That's when Mariah's coming over."

"Sure thing!"


	2. Chapter 2

8:45 that night Nicky was in back at "home" waiting for Rod to come back so he could meet his date. He was kind of in shock about Rod's sexuality and still couldn't believe that he actually had a date. A FEMALE date. At 8:59 Nicky was waiting at the door for Rod to come back. He was kind of nervous about meeting Mariah. Just as he was thinking about this, Rod and Mariah walked in laughing.

"Oh, hello Nicholas. I would like you to meet Mariah." Said Rod.

"Hi." Said Mariah cheerfully

"Hello, my name's Nicky, I'm Rod's room mate."

"Oh, I know he told me. I think it's great, cause you guys are just like Ernie and Bert. But nobody wants to kill off you, Nicky. They wanted to do it to Ernie, it made me all sad inside"

"Ok…..hey Rod can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Of course Nicholas. I'll be right back ok Mariah?"

"Okie Dokie!" She said awfully brightly

In the Kitchen……

"Rod, are you aware that you're date looks like a giant rainbow slushie, and acts like a big ray of sunshine?"

"Yes, Nicholas, and quite frankly I enjoy that about her."

"Ok, then. She just seems a little. I dunno, odd."

"yes she is. But that's what I love about her."

"you love this chick already? You barley know her!"

"Oh calm down Nicholas, you know that I'm smart enough to not get too carried away."

From the living room they heard Mariah loudly singing the Fraggle Rock theme song. Rod and Nicky decided that they had better get back on out there.

"Sorry for the wait Mariah. Nicky just had some stuff to discuss with me but it was no big thing."

"Ok then. Anyways I have to get home now. My sister said she wanted to invite her best friend over, and I'm scared it may be Trekkie."

"It was very nice seeing you tonight Mariah." Said Rod

"It was nice to meet you Mariah." Nicky said stiffly.

"Thanks! You too! Oh and if anyone ever says that they should kill you off because the guy that plays you died, start this whole protest thing ok?"

"Umm…..ok then."

"Ok bye!"

~*~

Later that night….

"so what do you think of Mariah? Be honest." Rod asked curiously.

""I told you, I think she's a giant rainbow slushie full of sunshine, who apparently is quite fond of Fraggle Rock, and killing me off."

"Nicholas, you are being a bit of a drama queen."

"Do not call me that! I am not a drama queen. I just do not enjoy being in the presence of said person."

"Well, she's coming back over in about an hour, so you better leave by then."

"you're kidding me right? You're, you're kidding me!"

"I do not kid, Nicholas. Now, you can either leave, or stay, but you must be on your best behavior."

"Fine, I'll stay. But only because I fear of being kicked out again."

"But you must be nice to her."

"I'll try, but she's just WEIRD."

"I understand that Nicholas. Now go and try to look good for when she comes."

"You're not my mother Rod."

"Not this again." Rod said while rolling his eyes

"Whatever Rod, just tell me when she gets here, so I can hide."


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that evening, Mariah was back over. Nicky was under his covers hiding, but he could still hear them laughing bad talking and having a great time. This bothered Nicky greatly. But there was no way he'd tell Rod. Rod was so happy now, that he actually got a girlfriend, Nicky couldn't ruin it by telling him the truth. A few moments later Rod walked into their room to find Nicky under the blankets.**

"**Nicholas, what on EARTH are you doing?"**

"**I told you. If she really was coming, then I really was hiding. Look, she's here, I'm hiding."**

"**Nicholas, you're being so dramatic over this. She's just a girl."**

"**Exactly! A girl!"**

"**What does THAT have to do with anything?"**

"**Well, last time I checked **_**you **_**were **_**gay."**_

"**But am no longer gay…I'm bisexual."**

"**I just don't know what you see in her! There are a lot other better girls out there, let alone **_**guys."**_

"**Are you trying to tell me something Nicky?"**

"**Yes! I am!"**

"**Well, I think I understand. And I'm sorry to say I don't feel the same way."**

**Nicky's heart sank**

"**Well, that's okay I guess, I mean-"**

"**I understand, that you want me to be with Ricky again, but it just won't happen!"**

"**Oh, right, yup! Well I guess I should go tell him then."**

"**He put you up to this?"**

"**Oh yeah, sure, he's still in love with you, desperately."**

"**Well you can tell him to get the hell out of my life."**

"**Will do!" Nicky said with relief.**

"**I must be going Nicholas, I'd hate to keep Mariah waiting, you should come join us!"**

"**Fine, but don't expect me to be very pleasant about it."**

**In the living room, Mariah And Rod were sitting on the loveseat, holding hands, while nicky was lying down on the couch.**

"**So Nicky," Said Mariah carefully "I heard you were a hobo a couple times in your life what was that like?"**

"**It was very unpleasant and I do not like talking about it."**

"**Oh, I get it. You didn't get to be a ninja pirate hobo, just a hobo, that's terrible!"**

"**well, yeah, it was."**

"**So do you have any siblings? Like I know you and Rod are pretty close, but like any blood -siblings?"**

"**Nope, quite frankly, I was taken away by ninja pirate hobos, was sent off to space, and never knew who my family was."**

"**Wow! That's terrible!"**

"**Wow! You're so gullible!"**

"**yeah, I get that a lot."**

"**But no, I do not know who my family is."**

"**You sound like my sister, she's always talking about how she was born into the Jonas family and how Joe Jonas is really her twin, when in truth, and everybody knows it, they look well, not very similar."**

"**Joe Jonas really? And I thought you were the weird one."**

"**Nicholas!" rod said sharply, "That's terrible of you to say!"**

"**No it's fine!" Mariah insisted "I am the weird one. A lot of people tell me that anyways, but I really don't mind one bit! Besides I'd be offended if he didn't call me weird."**

"**wow." Nicky said under his breath**

"**Well, with that, I must be going. Bye Nicky! See you tomorrow Rod."**

"**Good-bye Mariah!" Said Rod as she left.**

**Nicky wasn't really paying much attention, but he did hear her say that she' see Rod tomorrow.**

"**Oh, so now you're making scheduled play-dates with her?"**

"**No, and where did the play-date part even come from?"**

"**You've met her! She acts like she's 5! Give or take a few years!"**

"**Again, you're being a drama queen again Nicholas. She is quite mature for her age."**

"**If that's what you call mature, what am I?"**

"**Nicholas, don't make me kick you out of this apartment again."**

**And with that Nicky shut-up and left the room.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry that's its been like almost a year or so since I started writing this, and haven't updated in at least 10 months, probably more. I just kind of got out of fan fiction for a while, then I forgot I had this fic, and started writing several other fics. I deeply apologize. Also, please note I do not know when I will be able to update again, so I apologize a million times for that. Thanks J

After the last encounter with Mariah, Nicky was really starting to hate this girl. Like severally hate. He decided he needed to go out walking. So, he left the apartment, and started walking down the street that we have all came to love, Avenue Q.

As he was walking he came across two familiar faces.

"Hey Nicky !" They said together.

In case you haven't figured it out, he met up with the bad-idea bears.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Why so sad? You know anti-depressants help sadness!"

"It's Rod. He's dating this girl that I am not exactly fond of."

"There's only one way to fix that problem!"

"How?" Nicky asked curiously.

"KILL HER OFF! YAAAAAY!" The two bears exclaimed happily.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that isn't legal.."

"Neither is loitering, but people do it anyways!"

"But I cant just KILL someone because I don't like her!"

"Why not? Just think about it Nicky! Once this girl is gone, you no longer have anything to worry about! There is no possible way ANYTHING could go wrong!"

"What if the police catch me?"

"Kill them too! YAAAAAAY!"

"No absolutely not!"

"Come on Nicky, you are the one who tore up and threw away Kate's summons for jury duty!"

"I suppose you're right…"

"So how is killing someone any different?"

"uh…"

"If not many people like this girl then you will be doing everybody a favor!"

"I guess your right!"

"YAAAAAY! Here's a steak knife, go have fun!"

And with that Nicky ran away as he heard the bad idea bears calling out to Princeton.

"Hey Princeton! Run with scissors Princeton! Yeah, run with scissors!"

Okay, so yeah I know this chapter kind of sucked, and I apologize, but anyways, I hoped you liked it enough not to kill me :P thanks for reading J


End file.
